


When You Find The One For You

by KinkMiestro (TeddieLove), TeddieLove



Series: Apollo Finds Happiness [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, AnimalSpace, Bunnyplay, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Collars, F/F, Fluffy, FoxPlay, Kittenplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Petplay, Praise Kink, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puppyplay, Sex Toys, Smutty, Teasing, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddieLove/pseuds/KinkMiestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddieLove/pseuds/TeddieLove
Summary: In a world where BDSM is an everyday acceptable lifestyle will Apollo, a lost little bunny, be able to find a true caretaker?Or: Apollo has given up on trying to find someone to love and care for him. Will his soulmates Percy and Jason be able to show him the beauty of being their doted on bunny?*Basically I saw no pet play for pjo sooooo I made my own!*





	1. Percy Finds A Homeless Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> So hello anyone who may have found this. I am The KinkMiestro and this is my first attempt at writing Pet play! Please dont hate meh I will try my best to upload daily probably won't but... A person can dream! If you have any suggestions I am open to read them. Please enjoy my most likely very shitty writing ciao~
> 
> PS: characters will most likely not canon sorry not sorry!

~Percy~  
Finally! I can go home and relax with my amazing boyfriend. I wander what he's cooked for tonight cause I'm starving...

As I walk towards my car in the parking lot I hear a small whimper in the shadows of the building. "Hello? Is someone there?" I wait patiently rubbing my soul mark on the back of my right hand. The whimper comes again."Are you all right? I promise I won't hurt you... Please come into the light."

I see a small person start to move into my line of sight and I freeze in wonder of this beautiful and delicate figure in front of me. He has hair so bright and brilliant that it seemed to capture the sun perfectly. His sun kissed skin looked absolutely amazing and his big bright blue eyes are stunning... And yet he seemed so sad. I finally processed his beauty and I looked over him. He wore only a large oversized red sweater that seemed very well worn and a pair of black shorts that went about mid thigh while on his feet were a pair of beat up chucks. 

"Oh you poor thing... Are you alright Honey? You look as if you haven't eaten in days. Oh sorry you are probably scared, well my name is Percy Jackson and you are...?"

"A-apollo O-o-olympia." Oh that beautiful, soft, and sweet voice... Focus Percy! "Would you like to stay with me? I promise that I won't hurt you. Such an adorable thing like you shouldn't be out on the streets by themselves..."

I watch as he nervously contemplates me and my offer seeming frightened yet... Relieved? He slowly nods and comes forward outstretching his sweater covered hand. I take it and give it a gentle shake. 

"Well come along then let's get home before dark." I lead him to my dark blue Prius and start driving home. I can't wait for Jason to meet this adorable boy it'd be amazing if he was our submissive soul mate...


	2. Apollo Is Home Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy brings Apollo home with him and Jason finally meets the adorable human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already failed at uploading everyday... I sorry so here I am with a hopefully better and longer chapter! 
> 
> ~Ciao for now

~Jason~  
I stand in front of the stove in a pair of bright neon ass blue boxers and a white wife beater with a corny kiss the chef apron. I am cooking fettuccine with a shrimp and alfredo sauce and a side of Greek salad as I hum along to some Shakira music.

I hear a key jiggle in the lock and I smile to myself, "Heyy baby! Dinner's almost ready." I turn around holding arms out for a kiss and possibly a make out session until... I see an adorable human being shyly hiding behind my boyfriend. "Why hello there aren't you the cutest thing ever..." I watch as this being turns into a cute shade of pink and hides behind his blonde fringe. "U-um hello." 

I internally fangirl over this absolutely adorable human being in front of me. "I'm Jason Grace and who might you be?" I'm really trying to not have an outward reaction to him but it's so DIFFICULT!

"I'm uh I'm Apollo." Oh my god.... I can't right now. I glance over at Percy wandering where he found this beautiful boy. "Hey honey." Percy wraps his arms around my waist giving my cheek a peck then goes to check out the food.

"Well come in! Make yourself at home. Mi casa es tu casa." I smile warmly while making finishing touches on the food. "Percy baby could you set the table and get everyone some drinks?" I make everyone a plate and place them on the table for everyone. I finally sit down. "Bon a petit! I hope you enjoy it." 

I smile happily as the others dig right into their plates of food. I do the same while sipping some white wine every now and then. I watch as Apollo eats and goes for seconds. That poor baby must be starving I better get some meat on those bones of his.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

I kneel in front of our cabinet full of movies looking among our options. I finally pick out Mulan and I pop it into the DVD player. I get up to sit with Percy on the couch while Apollo is curled up in an overstuffed chair. We start the movie and get settled in.

We all end up debating whether or not Mulan should have truly gone to serve her country and we all agreed that the way she was treated after they found out she was a woman was completely uncalled for. I lead Apollo to our guest bedroom for him to sleep in with a set of my own pajamas and wish him a good night's rest.

I finally change and climb into bed with Percy. I cuddle him as the big spoon and we talk well into the night about how adorable and perfect Apollo is. We fall asleep at midnight with hopeful dreams to greet us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It is Again midnight sooooo I'm gonna sleep. 
> 
> ~Ciao for now


	3. Apollo's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo finds that he is already falling for the two incredibly flamboyant gays he has met and can't for the life of him find out why he feels so safe... They couldn't possibly be his soulmates could they...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhh I'm terrible ;-;..... So guess who's back after basically a year. I'm so sorreh please forgive meh! I started highschool and wow... This year was a journey! Here's some Apollo angsty feels for you. Hope you like it. Bye bye my bunnies.
> 
> ~Tchüss

~Apollo's POV~

I awake curled up feeling as if I'm upon a cloud which is strange seeing as it isn't my usual cardboard box home I made...when yesterday's events hit me. 'Oh gods! Can I even trust this random... Flamboyant?... Obviously gay couple?!? What could they even want from me!...but I do feel so incredibly safe with them that the relief from survival is... Overwhelming.' 

My ears perk up hidden in my blonde fringe as I hear one of the boys move about in the kitchen as I tilt my head out of curiosity. I crawl out of my mini blanket nest with Jason's pj shirt on since I dont usually like long pants and this shirt is so... Huge and encompasses me in his scent which is very calming for some reason. I dig my nose into the collar of the shirt as I pad my way to the kitchen.

I peek my head around the corner to see Jason making bacon, pancakes, and fried eggs. I watch as he hums and bops his head to some quiet music and I secretly smile to myself. -grrrrrrrrow!- 

I watch with a bright red face as Jason turns to me from the racket my hungry stomach made. He smiles cheerfully, "Morning cutie! I hear that you're hungry huh?"

My cheeks burn brighter somehow as I shyly nod my head, "U-um yeah I'm pretty hungry." "Well no problems! Here I'll make you a plate just go ahead and sit down sugar. Now what do you want to drink? We've got all kinds of juice and such." 

I make my way over to the table as I watch Jason heap about 4 pancakes, 5 slices of bacon, and 2 fried eggs onto one plate. "Oh um apple juice is fine." "Coming right up sugar!" 

'I can't believe how nice these two men are. They dont even know me! And yet... It feels like we've known each other for millennia... I only wish that they have room for one more since I can already tell I'm falling... Hard. And fast. I dont know if I could survive a rejection from them... If only I knew we were meant to be but... My soul mark is all kinds of messed up from that day...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to do better now that it'll be summer soon enough and I dont have as many... Emotional problems anymore ^^ hormonal imbalances have been stabilized so I should be able to write more often and in better quality!
> 
> I need some suggestions so go ahead and comment, all possibilities are welcome! Also critiques are very much appreciated so roast me I can take it! Have a good life my precious bunnies!
> 
> ~Tchüss


	4. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo, after a week, starts to settle in and becomes comfortable. Percy and Jason start to notice something going on with their soul marks. Is this a sign or are their minds just messing with them? In the end they decide to push it aside since they get to go shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I'm here and summer is finally in full swing. I have so much more time now so no worries! I'll be updating much more, granted it will most likely happen at night but I'll do it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~Apollo~

I wake up on a saturday morning curled up among a bunch of blankets I've been stealthily stealing and turning into a sort of nest like structure. This past week has been amazing. I haven't had to suffer from the hunger pains and I don't have to sleep in a mildewy cardboard structure under a highway. Instead I get plenty of food thanks to Jason's determination to fatten me up, and I get to sleep on a bed that feels like clouds with blankets that are so soft that I can't believe they exist! 

I crawl out of my blanket nest wearing one of Percy's sweatshirts from his college days. I can't decide who's scent I like more! Percy's salty and fresh sea scent with ripe blueberries mixed in or Jason's fresh rainy scent with a hint of a dark chocolate smell mixed in. Either way it makes me smile and want to curl up and cuddle up to the source of the scents, but I don't dare act upon that urge even though a part of my mind pesters me to admit my feelings for the two so that no other hybrid can steal them from me, which is very stupid! They aren't mine and I don't own them even if it kills me to think they may want a different person as their--

My thoughts suddenly stop spiraling out of control as I notice that my feet had carried me into the kitchen and both Percy and Jason are looking at me with concern on their faces. Jason is wearing a pair of evil tight skinny jeans in a dark blue that look as if they were painted onto him and ome of those hoodies that you get from Myrtle Beach in a baby blue shade that shows off his defined muscles in his arms seeing as it appears to be a size too small. Percy is wearing no shirt -oh that's just unfair!- with a necklace full of beads that seem to have been painted on with different symbols and a pair of tight black jeans shorts that shows off his insane calf muscles. 

Jason walks over to me still with that expression of concern upon his face. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Another evil thing about the two is that they constantly call me these sweet and cute nicknames all the time that always make me blush like crazy.

"O-oh yeah no I'm fine." I give him a small smile wondering why they may think I'm upset.

Percy pipes up with a, "Are you sure? You came in here muttering to yourself softly with a sad expression darling." 

I blush even darker and nod my head. "Yeah no I promise I'm fine!" I give them the best smile I can. 

"Well as long as you're absolutely sure. Come here sit next to me. Jason is almost done with breakfast and we wanted to start buying you clothes and other essentials since we both got paid yesterday!"

"O-okay, you don't have to do that though! No need to waste a ton of your money on me." I mumble softly as I sit down next to Percy while fixing my hair that I've been using to steadily hide my ears. I'm still nervous to reveal that I'm a hybrid since I have no idea how they'd react seeing as that's what had me living on the streets in the first place.

"Nonsense! We want to help you! And besides you probably don't want to keep wearing our clothes all the time! So that means a shopping trip! Besides we looooove shopping. You're giving us a reasonable purpose as to why we're going to shop for a whole wardrobe." Percy finishes with a chuckle as Jason walks over with three plates one that is clearly stacked with food.

Once Jason sets all the plates down and Percy distributes the drinks they all begin to dig in happily with occasional praises pointed at Jason for his delicious cooking. I frown to myself while I get lost in thought about why these amazing humans keep me around. I startle with a small squeal as Percy and Jason poke my cheek at the same time.

Percy smiles and Jason giggles lightly. "Come on you go get dressed! We're gonna head out soon." Jason says excitedly. 

"Okay." I stand up from the table and go back into the guest room and quickly change into an oversized sweater that is a pale yellow and some white shorts that are from Jason's highschool days. Once I'm done I fluff up my hair to ensure I hide my ears and I make sure my cottonball tail is fully hidden from eyes. I quickly scurry back to the living room and curl up on an armchair waiting for the couple to come back. I feel myself slowly drift back to sleep because of the warmth and comfort spreading through my body from my tummy being full of home cooked food.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> So... There it was... Sorry for the shortness i did this on a whim late at night I hope I didnt fail all of you hopeful pet play lovers out there again I'm open to suggestion and helpful criticism! Ciao for now~


End file.
